


Kinktober: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Branding, Choking, Cigar Burns, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Fellatio, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Quickie, Rough Sex, Shaving, Sixty-nine, Slapping, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, degradation via name-calling, drugging + kidnapping at the end, drunk threesome (all participants are inebriated), fucked against a door, gags (duct tape), implied mindbreak at the end, reader is backhanded once, unprotected sex (wrap it up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Line Dancing:During a night out, you meet a charming cowboy and his intriguing friend. You're on vacation and as free as a bird so you might as well cross threesome off your bucket list.Playing With Fire:You're on a recon mission, trying to gather information about Talon's deadliest shot. You managed to draw your target's attention so the man himself decides to pay you a visit.[NON-CON]Property Of Jesse McCree:Waking up bound and gagged, you have no idea what McCree's got in store for you. (Sequel toPlaying With Fire)[NON-CON]Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy:Making a stop along Route 66 for a bite to eat, you meet a sexy cowboy who offers to show you a really good time.*Warnings for each chapter inside*





	1. Line Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a giant thank you to my outstanding beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a night out, you meet a charming cowboy and his intriguing friend. You're on vacation and as free as a bird so you might as well cross threesome off your bucket list.
> 
> Warnings: drunk threesome (all participants are inebriated), cunnilingus, sixty-nine, fellatio, cum swallowing, doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched Japanese endearments and found multiple forum threads that explained it's not really a thing in Japan. The only things I could find were adding suffixes on a person's name (which I can't do for obvious reasons), “koibito” which seems to be used exclusively between husband and wife and “anata” which is used by women to address their boyfriends/husbands. But Japanese men apparently don't commonly use pet names for their s/o's and I couldn't think of an English one that I find fitting for Genji to use.
> 
> I'm gonna pretend Genji doesn't have a full face plate, so that his mouth is easily accessible.

**Day 4 of Kinktober:** ~~Spanking~~ | **Mirror Sex** | **Spit-roasting** | ~~Dacryphilia~~

* * *

 

Twinkling net lights spanned the ceiling beneath the wooden beams, giving the room a romantic touch as loud country music made the mass of bodies on the dancefloor move as one. A sea of  the obligatory cowboy boots and hats decorated the dance floor as some good old fashioned line dancing made everyone cheer.

 

The audience in this place was made up of mostly middle-aged locals looking for a good time and the occasional tourist who wanted to join in so they'd have funny stories to tell afterwards.

 

You belonged to the latter group.

 

It was your first time in this part of the country and since you were on a road trip after having just graduated, you'd decided to stay a few days in this quaint yet charming little town.

 

You were in the middle of the crowd, getting lost in the beat reverberating through your body, laughing at yourself as you tried to keep up with the choreography that everyone but you seemed to know by heart. At first, you'd failed miserably but some of the women had been kind enough to show you the basic steps and now you were at least not bumping into anyone by shuffling in the wrong direction.

 

All the dancing was making you thirsty so you jumped out of line and made your way towards the bar at the far side of the club. Your eyes were drawn to the lit up cabinets behind the counter that housed more types of craft beer than you could've possibly imagined but there was also a fine selection of whiskey.

 

Once the bartender had come over, you ordered an Old Fashioned and took a hearty gulp, surreptitiously wiping the sweat off your face. Stepping aside to let someone else order, you swept your gaze over the simple interior. It was a little run-down with scuffs and scratches in the wood but that somehow added to its homey charm and the people were more than friendly, obviously used to tourists coming to check this place out.

 

Deciding to get a few more dances in before calling it a night, you tipped back your head, finishing your drink. 

 

“Whoah, whoah, whoah! Sugar, yer don't chug whiskey like that,” someone behind you drawled, sounding horrified.

 

Looking over your shoulder, you were met with the face of a handsome stranger whose brown eyes looked positively aghast beneath the low rim of his cowboy hat.

 

“I was thirsty,” you said defensively.

 

“Tourists,” he sighed with the beginnings of a smirk, “no respect for culture.”

 

“Well, I'm sorry,” you replied with a laugh. “But it was a cocktail anyhow.”

 

“Of course it was.”

 

“Give me a break!”

 

“Fine,” he agreed, grinning at you before extending his hand to you. “Name's Jesse.”

 

You shook his hand and told him your name. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise, yer looked good out there,” he commented, jutting his chin in the direction of the dance floor.

 

Snorting, you said, “I was a mess. But at least I learnt enough of the steps not to barrel into the others.”

 

“Nah, yer were alright!”

 

“See? You already demoted me from ‘good’ to ‘alright’,” you teased with a grin.

 

He held up his hands in surrender. “Don’t’cha go twistin’ my words!”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

“Listen, I left my friend waitin’ for drinks --”

 

“Oh, that's fine. I didn't mean to --”

 

“You're welcome t’join us, if you'd like. I'll even show yer how t’dance, if yer wanna.”

 

“Uhm…”

 

“We're in that booth over there. In plain sight and with plenty of light. Yer can tell the barkeeper or bouncer where you are if that makes yer feel safer.”

 

You laughed and looked down at your shoes in embarrassment before nodding. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“What’cha drinkin’?”

 

“Old Fashioned.”

 

Thanking Jesse when he handed you your drink, you followed him to the side of the room. 

 

“Look, I lured a pretty lady t’our table,” he exclaimed as you slid into the booth opposite him and introduced you to Genji.

 

“Oh no,” the cyborg sighed, looking at you mournfully, “please tell me you didn't fall for his overt charm.”

 

Giggling, you replied, “He gave me crap for my choice in drinks --”

 

“I gave you crap for chugging perfectly good whiskey like some uncivilised savage!”

 

“-- and then tried to make up for it by praising my non-existent dancing skills. I'm just here for the free drink.”

 

“Thank god, someone with a brain,” Genji said amicably.

 

“Oh-ho. Throwin’ me under the bus already? And here I thought you found me charmin’,” Jesse pouted.

 

“Nope,” you replied, looking him dead in the eye.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“I like you,” Genji stated. “I can't fathom how anyone could mistake this one for being charming either.”

 

“I think t’was a mistake t’invite ya,” Jesse said, frowning at both of you with a twinkle in his eyes as you and the cyborg laughed.

 

“Too late for regrets,” you told him with a shrug of your shoulder.

 

“I'll drink to that,” Genji said.

 

You all clinked glasses and you made a show of sipping your drink slowly under Jesse's watchful eye.

 

“So, how 'bout dancin’, sugar?”

 

“Fine with me, I was heading back out when you scolded me anyway. What about you, Genji?”

 

“I don't really dance.”

 

“Awww, come on! It'll be fun!”

 

“Someone's got to watch our drinks,” he said, desperately looking for excuses.

 

Picking up your glass, you gave Jesse a cheeky grin before - once again - downing it like a shot.

 

Jesse groaned and shook his head at you as Genji laughed at the cowboy's disgruntled expression.

 

“Okay, okay,” he said, standing up. “I'm coming. For one dance. One! Then I'm back here watching you guys make fools of yourselves.”

 

“Hey, Mr. Negativity,” you chided.

 

“What? Didn't you say you sucked at this?”

 

“Well, yeah, but it's still fun!”

 

“Exactly! Let's goooo,” Jesse said.

 

“Fine, but just remember…”

 

“What?” you and Jesse asked in unison.

 

“You break it, you buy it.”

 

“Good thing we can fix you up easily enough, tin man,” Jesse teased before jumping out of Genji's way when the cyborg swatted at him.

 

“Jesse!” you shrieked with wide eyes.

 

“It's alright, I'm used to the cowboy being an ass. He can't help it, his head's stuffed with straw.”

 

You laughed even though you thought you'd detected a hint of bitterness underneath the joviality.

 

“Oh, when he insults me it's funny, but when I make a humorous comment, I get scolded? I see how it is, siding with the tin man already.”

 

“You were the one who started being mean!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jesse said, waving you off before taking your hand to pull you closer to the dance floor but stopped just next to it so you wouldn't bother anyone. “Yer wanna learn how t’do this or not?”

 

“Sure, lead the way, wise one.”

 

“Please, don't feed his ego,” Genji said from behind you.

 

“Shut up and listen! This one's gonna start with a grapevine so move your right foot to the side, cross with your left behind it and step to the side with your right foot again before movin’ the left one next to it, endin’ up in startin’ position, ‘kay?” Jesse instructed. “‘Nother grapevine, this time in the other direction so we end with our right foot.”

 

Dutifully, you and Genji copied Jesse's movement.

 

“This is easy enough,” you said.

 

“Ain't it?” Jesse exclaimed sounding excited. “We walk back three steps, beginnin’ with our right, and stomp with our left. Then step forward with our left, bring our right foot forward, touch down briefly, and stomp. Then we step back with our right, touch the left down and stomp.”

 

“Okay,” you muttered mostly to yourself as you executed the steps.

 

“Then step forward with the left, touch your right foot down next to it and stomp, wait the next beat out and then stomp twice fast, also with your right. Step back with the right, touch left foot to the ground before steppin’ forward with it, then step forward with the right and pivot to the right, so we're now facin’ ‘nother direction and begin again!”

 

“Yay, this is surprisingly simple! You got it, Genji?”

 

“I think I'll manage,” he said dryly but smiled at you.

 

“Oooh, I love this song,” Jesse whooped as you followed him onto the dancefloor.

 

“Yeah? What is it?”

 

“ _ Indian Outlaw _ by Tim McGraw!”

 

He sounded so excited you couldn't help but giggle before concentrating on remembering the steps as the crowd began to move.   
  


Aside from a few stumbles, you kept up well enough if a bit awkwardly. Genji moved with surprising fluidity and grace, standing out amongst the rest. You were a little envious. Jesse, however, was fully in his element, moving with an ease and swagger that drew women's eyes with every roll of his hips. Including yours.

 

As promised, Genji excused himself after one song despite your attempts to change his mind, saying he'd get the next round of drinks and wait for you. Jesse talked you through some more steps as the songs changed. After two more dances, you told him you needed a breather. When you saw how much fun he was having, you assured him it would be fine if he stayed, you'd just go find Genji.

 

Plopping down next to the cyborg, you exhaled as you fanned yourself.

 

“Having fun watching everyone else making a fool of themselves?” you asked him.

 

Genji chuckled as he slid your drink over to you. “Yup, it's hilarious.”

 

“Thank you,” you said, greedily taking a big gulp.

 

“You held your own, though.”

 

“Yeah? I think I jostled Jesse more than once.”

 

“Meh, he can take it.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” you replied, grinning at him. “So what are you doing here if line dancing isn't your thing?”

 

“Had my ear talked off by the cowboy until I caved.”

 

“Sounds about right.”

 

“He grew up around here and we had some… business to attend to, so now he's showing me how to have a good time like a true American.”

 

Genji rolled his eyes at the last part of his statement.

 

“So you're on holiday now?”

 

“Kind of.”

 

“Me too!”

 

“I figured. Alone?”

 

You hummed. “I just graduated and decided a road trip to see the country would be a cool way to celebrate.”

 

“How are you liking it so far?”

 

“Bestest idea I've ever had.”

 

“Bestest?” he parroted questioningly with a laugh.

 

“Yup. It's even better than the best,” you explained. “Duh.”

 

“I sincerely apologise for my unforgivable ignorance. English is not my first language, so the finer points of it are still beyond me.”

 

“I'll let it slide,” you remarked magnanimously. “This time.”

 

“That's really big of you.”

 

“I know!”

 

You both started laughing at each others earnest expressions. Jesse fell into the seat next to you, throwing his arm over the seat behind you, effectively sandwiching you between them. His side was pressed against your arm. Genji was sitting with one elbow on the table while his body was turned towards you and your thighs were touching. You tried to act cool and collected, but the proximity to them was starting to make you a little hot. Aided by your increasing tipsiness, no doubt. They were both very attractive and you were single and on holiday…

 

“Yer gonna come back out with me in a sec?”

 

“Nah,” you answered. “I'm gonna get the next round in a bit and then head off, I think.”

 

“What? No, sugar, stay a 'lil longer,” Jesse protested.

 

“Yeah, you're on holiday, right? Live a little,” Genji added.

 

“Well, if you're on holiday, yer have to stay,” the cowboy said decisively.

 

“Alright, alright, but I'm gonna switch to beer after this one.”

 

“Told yer not t’chug it, didn't I?” Jesse asked rhetorically, sounding smug.

 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Don't'cha roll your eyes at me, darlin’, I tried to warn ya.”

 

“Leave her alone, Jess,” Genji interrupted. “She's old enough not to need a babysitter.”

 

“Exactly!” you exclaimed before smiling at Genji. “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome. Jess can get a little overbearing.”

 

“Uhm, I can hear ya, y'know?!”

 

“We know,” you and Genji answered simultaneously, making both of you laugh and even Jesse joined in though he pretended to be upset with you.

 

After dancing until your feet started to hurt and even getting Genji to join in for the last few, you could honestly say you were having the time of your life. They were hilarious. Constantly bickering as they vied for your attention but with obvious affection underneath. You were wearing Jesse's hat, had your arms hooked around Genji's elbow while Jesse's arm was encircling your waist underneath your top, helping to keep you steady while also feeling you up.

 

Each one of you was as drunk as a skunk and singing along to  _ Sweet Home Alabama _ at the top of your lungs as the club went wild. No one seemed to care that you were not, in fact, in Alabama. And when  _ Take Me Home, Country Roads _ started playing all bets were off. People were climbing onto chairs and tables and even the bar counter, waving their hats in sync as everyone sang until their voices were hoarse.

 

That song, apparently, meant that the night was over as people started slowly filtering out. Jesse and Genji led you out of the club and insisted they walk you to your hotel even though it was already light outside. 

 

You had trouble walking in a straight line and kept giggling at everything they said. Not that either one of them was any better. Jesse was slurring his words even to your ears and kept nuzzling against your neck which meant he leant down on you, almost making you topple over a few times. Somehow, Genji managed to keep all of you upright but he kept rubbing his cheek on top of your head like an overly affectionate cat once the cowboy hat had slipped off to hang around your neck by its band.

 

The walk from your hotel to the club had taken you maybe five minutes but you were sure you'd been walking for at least twenty by now, moaning about your feet hurting with every step while Jesse was insisting that he needed food. Now.

 

Genji pointed out a bakery that had just opened its doors and in you all went to inhale some croissants and bread rolls. After a round of strong coffees, you could at least talk without slurring too badly.

 

Finally, you resumed your journey, walked around a corner and there it was: your hotel.

 

“D’you guys wanna come inside?” you asked a little sheepishly.

 

“You sure?” Genji asked, brushing your hair out of your face.

 

“I thought you'd never ask,” Jesse purred at the same time, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

 

Tugging on Genji's elbow, you pulled him along as Jesse let his hand slip upwards to just beneath your bra. You made your way through the small reception area before stumbling into the elevator.

 

Jesse didn't waste any time to push your back against Genji's front before he put his mouth on yours. You opened willingly for him and pressed against him at the feel of his tongue stroking yours with easy dominance. Meanwhile, Genji was holding your hips, letting his fingers brush back and forth just above the waistband of your jeans. The innocent touch fired you up and you moaned into Jesse's mouth when Genji began to suck on your neck. You'd been turned on by them all night and you felt yourself getting wet at the fact that you finally had their hands on you.

 

The elevator dinged to announce you'd arrived on your floor and you regrettably had to free yourself from their hold before leading the way to your room. You thanked the gods for having made sure you'd tidied up your shit earlier as you let them enter.

 

When you locked the door behind you and looked at them, Jesse had a predatory glint in his eyes as he took your hand and pulled you against him.

 

“C'mere, darlin’,” he murmured as he detangled his hat from your hair before taking off your shirt. “Wanted to do this all night.”

 

You put one hand on his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath, before reaching the other out for Genji who eagerly stepped behind you once more, letting his hands explore your body alongside Jesse's.

 

They were pressed against you so tightly that you could easily feel how hard Jesse was which only served to excite you further but you wondered if Genji was even able to have sex.

 

When the cowboy switched to trailing kisses down the side of your neck, you turned your head to give him more access and snaked your hand around Genji's neck to pull him down for a much overdue kiss. 

 

The cyborg kissed more softly than Jesse but no less insistently. With a hand lifting your chin, he had full control as he adjusted the angle of your head, tangling his tongue with yours while making your toes curl at the combined sensations.

 

Genji teasingly trailed his free hand up your spine before unhooking your bra, letting it fall into Jesse's waiting hands who brushed the straps off your shoulders and wasted no time before his hands were on your breasts. Holding them up like offerings, he kneaded one softly while attaching his mouth to the other, swirling his tongue around a rapidly hardening nipple.

 

You gasped into Genji's mouth as Jesse's actions made heat pool in your knickers. Blindly reaching for the hem of Jesse's shirt, you impatiently tugged it upwards, forcing him to let go in order to take it off.

 

“S'alright, sugar, I got it,” he said, laughing at your eagerness which made you blush in response.

 

“Nothing to be ashamed of,” Genji murmured against your lips, having picked up on your sudden embarrassment.

 

“How…,” you began questioningly with an uncertain hand gesture as you pulled back from Genji.

 

“Don't worry about --”

 

”But I'd like to see you, too,” you protested. “If that's okay. And possible.”

 

Jesse was fiddling with the button of your jeans as you waited for Genji's answer who smiled at you indulgently but a little sadly.

 

“I'm afraid not.”

 

“Oh,” you sighed. “So you can't… at all?”

 

“He can,” Jesse chimed in. “Robo dick is the one thing that wasn't included in the makeover.”

 

You whipped your head around to the cowboy, staring at him speechlessly in abject terror at his insensitivity.

 

To your confusion - and relief - Genji started laughing. You weren't entirely sure if it was actual amusement or resentment. Maybe it was a bit of both.

 

“Don’t mind him. Jess is obsessed with the state of my dick. But he's right; I can,” Genji explained. “And I will.”

 

The last part was murmured into your ear before he nibbled on your earlobe, making you moan softly and press back against him.

 

There was a silent exchange between the men before they moved you so yours and Genji's backs were to the bed.

 

Jesse kneeled before you, sliding your jeans down your legs before helping you step out of them along with your shoes and socks. You were left in only your knickers as he pulled one leg over his shoulder and licked up the inside of your thigh. Gods. If you hadn't been wet before, you sure as hell were now. As Jesse palmed your arse and moved closer and closer to your cunt, Genji played with your nipples, rubbing them between his fingers and tugging teasingly until they were hard and swollen.

 

“Watch us in the mirror,” Genji ordered.

 

You'd been looking at Jesse, anticipating what was to come when Genji said that so your eyes flew up and met the full-length mirror that reflected a truly debauched scene.

 

While your cheeks heated up at the spectacle, Genji attached his lips to your sensitive neck. That in addition to Jesse licking your lower lips through your lacey knickers, which made the material scratch against your sensitive nub, had you moaning huskily. You could've happily died right then and there.

 

The cowboy slowly slid your soaked knickers to the side before burrowing his tongue directly in your slit. Your hips bucked and your hand flew into Jesse's shaggy hair, gripping him like an anchor as he licked you.

 

Genji chuckled softly into your ear.

 

“You like that? Is he good with his tongue?”

 

“Gods, yes!” you moaned. “So good!’

 

You couldn't tear your gaze away from the mirror, watching what they were doing while experiencing the effects of what you saw.

 

Jesse sucked on your clit as he pushed a finger into your slick opening, making you buck your hips towards him as you instinctively sought more friction. Adding a second finger, he curled them in the trusty come hither motion and you swore you saw stars as a shiver racked your body due to having your g-spot and clit stimulated at the same time while Genji was massaging your nipples and breathing hotly against your damp neck. 

 

A pleasured whine escaped you when Jesse lifted his head, looking up at you with half-lidded eyes and glistening lips that formed a smug smirk when he noticed your flaming cheeks and dilated pupils.

 

“Delicious,” he purred before, canting your hips forward and bringing his mouth back to your skin.

 

He kept eye contact as he began to flick your clit once more. You gulped loudly at the mischievous look crinkling the corners of his eyes and whimpered as he stroked you towards orgasm.

 

Genji was sliding his hands up and down your sides soothingly as your body started twitching slightly.

 

“Are you gonna cum on his tongue?” he murmured. “He wants you to.”

 

Was it possible to expire on the spot from dirty talk?

 

You threw your head back against Genji's shoulder as your back arched, pushing your groin more firmly against Jesse's mouth who kept sucking as he forced a third finger into your fluttering cunt.

 

Pulling back slightly as he pumped his fingers into you, Jesse groaned, “C'mon, sugar, let me taste your cum.”

 

Genji went back to rolling your nipples as he dragged his teeth across your pulse point. At the same time, Jesse increased his fingers’ pace and sucked harshly on your clit. 

 

And that did it.

 

You came with a loud cry, rocking your hips to ride Jesse's fingers as you clenched around them. Both men kept up what they were doing but softened the intensity with which they were playing with your body, prolonging you orgasm without making it hurt. Jesse's laps against your clit became slower and slower before he pulled his fingers out of you and noisily licked up your overflowing essence. In the meantime, Genji went from pinching your nipples to rolling them and then let his hands slip down so that he was cupping your breasts while giving you a deep kiss.

 

“Beautiful,” Genji murmured.

 

Jesse kissed up your stomach to your belly button before he said, “Yer taste just as good as I imagined, darlin’.”

 

Your legs were quivering as you came down from your high, thankful that Jesse was holding you up as Genji steadied you from behind. Closing your eyes, you focused on getting your breathing back under control.

 

“That was --,” you began, “it was -- I-I-I don't know what to say.”

 

“Incoherence is the best compliment,” Jesse stated with a wide grin as Genji laughingly agreed.

 

You joined in before saying innocently, “Guess I'll have to reciprocate now. Fair’s fair, after all.”

 

Your declaration made both of them groan. Jesse held your hips as you lifted your leg from his shoulder before standing up. Turning around, you waited for Genji to get on the bed.

 

“How do you want me?” you asked, making Jesse curse under his breath as he stepped up behind you.

 

“Since we're talking about being fair,” Genji said, “I think it would be fitting to return Jesse's favour, don't you think?”

 

“Absolutely,” you purred and threw a look over your shoulder. “That alright with you, cowboy?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Genji held out his hand for you and you let him pull you onto the bed where he manoeuvered you so that your back was once again pressed to his front while he motioned for Jesse to lie underneath you with his head between your thighs. A small whimper escaped you as you looked into the mirror and understood what Genji was intending to do.

 

Giving you a little push so you'd lean over Jesse's body, you heard the telltale sounds of a condom being opened before he grabbed your hips. The cowboy had his hands on your thighs as you positioned yourself on your elbows and took a hold of his cock. He was moaning at the feeling of your hand on him which you were hyper aware of because hot puffs of air hit your sensitive cunt. As you licked across Jesse's weeping tip, Genji slid his dick up and down your slit, coating himself in your wetness before lining up with your entrance.

 

You held your breath as Genji eased the tip into you and instinctively rocked softly back and forth to help him slip deeper. He moved against your motions so that you were meeting his thrusts, sliding further inside your cunt with each one. Moaning at the feeling of being filled, you dipped your head and took Jesse into your mouth who reciprocated by licking your clit. The muscles in your stomach tensed as he circled the still sensitive nub. Swallowing more of his length you whimpered around him when Genji's groin met your arse, bottoming out inside you.

 

“Look up,” Genji said hoarsely.

 

A shiver raced down your spine when you did, watching the three of you fuck each other in the mirror as Genji began to roll his hips. Every time he pulled out, you clenched around him, trying to keep him inside which elicited the most beautiful sounds from the cyborg. Taking his enjoyment as your cue to apply your oral skills to Jesse, you flattened your tongue and swallowed more of him as you watched yourself in the mirror. Bobbing your head in his lap, you slowly took more of his throbbing length. Jesse let out a growl every so often as he licked you, letting you know he was enjoying your mouth. He had his feet planted on the bed and pushed up at you whenever you swallowed him, making his head enter your throat.

 

Genji's pace had picked up considerably as he took you from behind, making you pant whenever your mouth wasn't stretched around Jesse's cock. Hollowing your cheeks, you sucked as hard as you could on the cowboy's member, having noticed that he was beginning to twitch against your tongue. All that time he'd spent pleasuring you had riled him up. 

 

You jerked your hips, eagerly welcoming Genji's cock. The friction was so good and it was already heating you up again; you wanted to cum a second time before they were finished. Jesse took your clit back into his mouth and sucked on it, evidently having deduced what you were after as you kept giving him head. He dug his nails into your thighs as he bucked his hips off the bed and started to cum. You focused on relaxing your throat as best as you could and swallowed harshly around him when his tip was as deep as you could take him from this angle. Jesse's ragged grunts sent vibrations through your body as Genji snapped his hips so hard and fast, you had tears in your eyes from the pleasure. You let go of Jesse when he was finished and moaned every time your body was rocked forward due to Genji's pumping. Watching him throw his head back in the mirror as he orgasmed, you gasped when Jesse scraped his teeth over your clit, making you spasm as well. 

 

You were shaking all over, unable to keep your position as your muscles cramped. The second, Genji pulled out of you, you couldn't help but collapse onto Jesse, resting your forehead on his thigh.

 

Genji got up to throw away the condom as Jesse gently nudged you, rolling you off of him. Turning onto your back, you gazed up at the ceiling while your breathing returned to normal. You smiled when Genji stepped into your line of sight, effortlessly picking you up and settling you between them. Your eyelids were drooping when Jesse gave you a kiss and murmured soft praises as he pulled you to lie across his chest while Genji threw his arm over your waist and snuggled close.

 

It only took a few seconds for the cowboy to be out like a light.

 

“Do you regret it?” Genji asked in a whisper when he noticed you were still awake.

 

“No. Best decision I ever made.”

 

“The best or the bestest?”

 

Smiling, you said, “The bestest.”

 

Jesse snored loudly, interrupting the tender moment which made you and Genji laugh before you allowed yourself to drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, I attempted to write Hanzo and Hanamura-era Genji for this but Hanzo fucking Shimada refused to cooperate.


	2. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on a recon mission, trying to gather information about Talon's deadliest shot. You managed to draw your targets attention so the man himself decides to pay you a visit.
> 
> Warnings: **NON-CON** , burn wounds due to cigar, cunnilingus, gags (duct tape), creampie (wrap it up, kids), drugging + kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I saw a piece of fanart depicting Talon!McCree, I wanted to write him. So here goes nothing.
> 
> As I understand it, shotgunning usually refers to marijuana, but I instantly thought of McCree when I saw the prompt, so I chose to have him do that with the smoke from his cigar.
> 
> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

**Day 5 of Kinktober:** ~~Feet~~ | **Sadism** / ~~Masochism~~ | ~~Feederism~~ | **Shotgunning**

* * *

 

It was late at night and you were walking back to your hotel after having spent the evening in a pub that was known to cater to a more than questionable clientele. You'd been a P.I. before you'd decided to join the recalled Overwatch so you often got assigned to recon missions which you were more than fine with. Currently, you were trying to get information on Talon's deadliest shot; Jesse McCree. So far, you hadn't seen hide nor hair of him even though you'd been here for five days and knew he was in town.

The name alone was notorious enough to scare the crap out of most people and it was difficult to find anyone willing to so much as talk about him even when you offered bribes. McCree used to be a member of Overwatch - well, Blackwatch to be exact - but had joined Talon shortly before Overwatch had been disbanded. He was a traitor who was known to have no scruples whatsoever about taking out former colleagues and friends. And he never missed his target. Considering you were a baby agent with no connection to him from his old life, you were determined to remain unseen by him but you really needed people to start talking.

You were starting to get frustrated, though, and reserved yourself to contact HQ tonight for further instructions. Taking a familiar shortcut through a back alley, you were attacked from behind. Even though your training kicked in and you weren't inebriated at all, the blow to the back of your head was too quick for you to defend yourself against. Before you'd even managed to turn around and face your attacker, you'd blacked out.

~~~

Groaning in pain, you opened your eyes. It took a few seconds for your vision to clear but when it did, you found yourself bent over a wooden table. It was cold in here and you felt goosebumps erupt all over your skin. Nausea threatened to overwhelm you when you realised you'd been stripped naked. Moving your fingers and toes to make sure you weren't injured, you discovered that your hands were tied underneath the table and your ankles appeared to be attached to the its legs while you were left on your tiptoes, straining the muscles in your legs. Training had you catalogue your surroundings but your cheek was pressed against the tabletop and you were staring at a nondescript brick wall. The air smelt like something smoky that you couldn't quite place, it wasn't exactly like fire but it made you wrinkle your nose in disgust.

You were about to lift your head when you noticed a reddish glimmer in the corner closest to you. Sucking in a breath, you watched it get more intense before simmering down and now that you'd seen it, you also identified the scent as cigar smoke.

Shit. You weren't alone in here.

Tugging on your bindings and raising your head, you narrowed your eyes defiantly at the corner. It was too dark to make out a silhouette but the sound of a low, deep chuckle - unmistakably male - filled the air seconds later. You tried to remain calm and refused to be the one to break the silence as you waited for him to reveal himself though you had a feeling you already knew who it was.

“Don't'cha know it's dangerous t’walk home alone, darlin’?”

The southern drawl sent a shiver down your spine. He sounded amused and you'd listened to enough recordings from his years at Blackwatch to recognise the voice as McCree's. You were in so much trouble. The chances of leaving here in a body bag were nauseatingly high.

“There isn't usually anyone skilled yet cowardly enough to jump me from behind,” you snapped.

“It's very stupid t’upset your kidnapper,” he said as he stood up and walked towards you, stepping into the dim light.

Your breath caught in your throat as your suspicion was confirmed.

“What do you want, McCree?”

“Come now, sweetheart, I heard yer were lookin’ for me and what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a lady waitin’?”

“You’re no gentleman,” you spat.

“You're a feisty one, ain't'cha?” he said, sounding delighted as he trailed a hand down your spine. The casual touch turned your stomach and made you shiver at the coolness of metal meeting flesh. “And such a fine piece of ass, too. ‘Tis my lucky day. We're gonna have so much fun. But I need yer to relax a ‘lil first, you're awfully tense.”

You sneered at his fake concern. Jesse McCree didn't give a rat's ass about your feelings.

“You're scum,” you said derisively, using your contempt for what he was and stood for to suppress the sheer terror you felt.

He came around to the side of the table where you could see him and crouched down next to you. After taking a deep drag of his cigar, he grabbed your face. Digging his fingers into your cheeks, he forced your lips to open. Coming so close, his lips were just barely touching yours, he blew the smoke right into your mouth. You tried to wrench your face away but he tightened his grip, making your jaw ache as he repeatedly exhaled the smoke, forcing you to inhale it. Patting your cheek in a condescending fashion as you coughed from the disgusting cigar smoke, he stood back up.

“See how nice I can be, sugar? I always feel so much more at ease once I take a drag. If yer just do what I tell yer t'do, you'll get outta here in one piece. Hell, yer might even beg for more.”

“Boy, you really like to hear yourself talk, don't you?” you goaded hoarsely. It was false bravado but you'd be damned if you let this thug get the best of you.

“Awww, sugar, don't be like that. Did or did yer not come here just t’meet me? Yer deliberately played with fire, little girl, what did yer expect? But you're right, talkin's highly overrated.”

“Go fuck yourself, traitor,” you growled.

He didn't answer and that set you on edge more than anything else. You were wondering what he was going to do when he stepped out of sight. A few seconds later, you screamed in pain and thrashed against your bindings, trying to flinch away from the tip of his cigar that he'd pressed into the small of your back but all you accomplished was smashing your hip bones into the table's edge.

He was humming appreciatively as he burnt more circles into your skin in a pattern you couldn't make sense of. It felt like an eternity until he stopped.

The pain was unbearable, sending white-hot agony through every fibre of your being. It drove tears into your eyes and you panted desperately between sobs, trying to get breath back into your lungs.

“I love t’hear yer scream,” he murmured into your ear as he leant over you, pressing his crotch against your ass to let you feel his hardness. “Gets me all excited.”

“Get away from me,” you said through clenched teeth as you tried to hold it together.

“No can do, babydoll. Yer sought me out, now yer gotta deal with the consequences. I was packin’ up when yer started snoopin’ 'round, y'know,” he said conversationally as he palmed your arse. “Yer gonna make the delay worth my while now. Yer owe me that.”

“I don’t owe you jackshit, you dirty son of a bitch!” you shouted as you tried to kick him even though your restraints didn't let you move your legs.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Where are your manners? Guess I gotta make yer shut up.”

“Motherfuck--”

You were cut off by McCree grabbing your chin with his prosthetic hand and unceremoniously slapping a strip of duct tape over your lips.

You bucked your hips into the table's edge again - willingly hurting yourself to get away from him - when you felt his metallic fingers on your cunt.

“What a pretty 'lil pussy yer got. I bet you'll be real tight 'round my dick.”

He was stroking you softly and you had no way of shifting away from his touch. You heard shuffling and tried moving your head to see what he was doing but couldn't look far enough behind over your shoulder. You shrieked in muffled surprise when you felt hot breath on your cunt.

“Yer look good enough t’eat,” he drawled as he pried your lips apart. “And I'm just ‘bout starvin’.”

There was no way for you to stop him. At the first touch of his tongue, you closed your eyes. You couldn't believe this was happening to you. McCree moaned against your most intimate flesh before diving in. Every firm lick ended with him flicking your clit and though you were as far from turned on as possible in this situation, your body slowly but surely began to respond to the stimulation. He lapped at you and groaned at the first signs of arousal.

“Knew you'd come ‘round, sugar,” he said smugly. “Yer taste like the sweetest peach.”

Hot tears of humiliation and anger rolled down your cheeks as he noisily ate you out, making your body heat up against your will. McCree started rubbing a metal finger around your moistening entrance, dipping the tip in every now and then to tease you while he went to town on your clit. He alternated between lashing his tongue repeatedly against your swelling nub - until it was almost uncomfortably intense -, licking the entirety of your slit with broad strokes and wriggling his dexterous tongue into your hole before returning to your clit, circling it. After a while, he worked a finger into your cunt which was well-lubricated by now. Once he'd inserted his index finger up to the knuckle, he added his middle finger and began to scissor you open, preparing you. The way he rubbed against your walls felt so good, you instinctively rolled your hips, basically riding his face with the little give you had in the restraints.

With his tongue and fingers stimulating you, it was impossible to keep yourself silent. The rotten bastard seemed to know exactly what he was doing and was coaxing your body into responding eagerly to his unwelcome ministrations. Your noises of pleasure were interspersed with sobs. You didn't want this and you felt beyond degraded but your own body betraying you was even worse than him using you however he saw fit. Rationally, you knew it wasn't your fault and it didn't mean you actually enjoyed what he was doing but to aid him in your defilement by getting wet for him made you hate yourself a little bit.

Undoubtedly, the pain would've been excruciating had he entered you without warming you up but you almost wished he'd chosen that course of action because you at least wouldn't have been in turmoil over your body getting turned on.  

McCree added a third finger before he started fucking you with them. Sealing his lips around your clit, he sucked while pushing his fingers rapidly in and out. He'd gotten you so wet that the sounds of your cunt getting fingered were nothing short of indecent. You cried out behind your gag as he manipulated your body. The familiar heat in your pelvis started to coil and you couldn't believe he might actually succeed in making you cum from this, fighting against it every step of the way. Just when your toes started to curl, he let go of you, panting heavily against the moist lips of your cunt. It sent a shiver through you that was half revulsion, half arousal.

“Darlin’, I could eat yer out all day,” he said as he stood up, cupping you with his large hand. “I'd just love t’have yer suck on my dick, but I reckon you'd bite it off and we can't have that, now can we? So Imma go straight to fucking this juicy pussy instead. Yer gonna be my good girl and take it, ain't'cha?”

You screamed and protested behind the duct tape but McCree ignored you. The sound of a zipper being undone made you thrash as much as possible but with the way he had you tied up, toes barely touching the ground, it was completely ineffective.

When he rubbed the head of his cock along your slit to gather wetness, you pleaded with him not to do it. You were sure he understood perfectly well what you were trying to tell him, but he remained undeterred. He probably got off on your pleading.

“Haven't had a nice, juicy pussy in a while,” he drawled as he positioned himself, pushing until the head of his dick slipped into your cunt.

Grabbing your hips, he began thrusting leisurely, sinking deeper into your body with each roll of his hips. His groin met your arse sooner than expected but he stretched you to the point of pain. It felt as if someone had shoved a beer can into your vagina.

“Shit,” he moaned, “I knew you'd be a tight ‘lil bitch. Goddamn, it feels like your trying t’choke my dick.”

The way his girth parted your delicate folds was just this side of painful even though he'd gotten you wet beforehand. You instantly changed your earlier assessment of preferring not to have your body self-lubricate because it was too humiliating. The mere thought of him ramming that monster into you without any kind of lubrication to ease his entry was frightening. Even now, his head dragging along your walls felt almost abrasive but it also stimulated the sensitive nerves inside your cunt, making your body tingle.

McCree was openly moaning and grunting as he enjoyed your snug sheath, picking up his pace while grinding into you on every downstroke and forcing you to meet his thrusts by pulling your hips back. The loud slapping noise it created mortified you but the force with which he was taking you had you clenching around his length.

“Feels good, doesn't it? You're a perfect fit. Maybe I should keep yer as my pet. Would yer like that?”

Over your dead body. The minute you got a chance, you swore you'd put a bullet into that motherfucker.

“What? Got no enthusiastic response to that, sugar? Maybe you need some more convincin’.”

Reaching underneath you, he found your clit and started rubbing. Instantly, your back arched as much as the restraints would allow.

“There it is,” he purred. “Yer gonna cum for me, darlin’?”

You dug your nails into your palms to distract yourself from the pleasure he was inflicting upon you, determined not to orgasm for this sick bastard even as your pelvis began to tighten.

Gritting your teeth behind the gag, you tried to keep your breathing even as McCree rutted into you. It was gonna be impossible with him stroking you like that but - at the very least - you were not going cum before him. Maybe you'd be lucky and he'd lose interest once he'd gotten his. You would not give him the satisfaction of falling apart before him.

Turning your head so that your forehead was pressed into the wood, you screwed your eyes shut and whimpered.

You were fighting a losing battle as he rocked into you with long, deep strokes that rubbed your insides just right. In addition, he continued to swipe relentlessly across your clit. You felt the heat in your cheeks as your breathing became uneven but still you focused on not falling over that edge.

McCree's movements became erratic as he slammed into you. With a mighty roar, he buried himself inside you and orgasmed, violating you further by filling you with his vile cum.

“Awww, darlin’, wasn't it good for ya?” he mocked, still moving within you as he kept stroking your pulsing nub. “C'mon, Imma need yer t’cum for me. It's a point of pride, y'see?”

He switched the hand that was trying to rub you off and the added friction of the rough callouses on his flesh hand were what sent you crashing over the edge. With a ragged cry, you came on his dick.

“Well done, sweet girl,” he crooned as he pulled his softening cock out of you, making you almost throw up at the sickening endearment. “Yer did so good, but I gotta be on my way now.”

He sounded… apologetic.

You heard his zipper being pulled up as some of his cum leaked down the inside of your thigh. McCree brought his hand back between your legs.

“We can't have that,” he said as he stroked upwards, “don't waste it, darlin’.”

Gathering his own cum on a finger, he brought it back to your cunt and stuffed it back into you.

“I really wanna screw yer again,” he murmured more to himself before you heard rustling. “Well, guess you gotta come with me.”

Before you even had time to panic, you felt a sharp pain in your neck and then the world faded to black once more.


	3. Property Of Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up bound and gagged, you have no idea what McCree's got in store for you. (Sequel to **Playing With Fire** )
> 
> Warnings: **NON-CON** , shaving, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, anal fingering, forced orgasm, branding, reader is backhanded once, blowjob, deepthroating, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie, implied mindbreak at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure a lot of OW writers chose Jesse for this but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

**Day 21 of Kinktober:** ~~Bukakke~~ | ~~Food play~~ | ~~Suspension~~ | **Branding**

* * *

 

_Before you even had time to panic, you felt a sharp pain in your neck and then the world faded to black once more._

You woke sluggishly, trying to flail your limbs on instinct and slowly realising you couldn't. Opening your eyes, you looked up at a dark ceiling with a moving fan right above you; the soft swoosh and the pleasant sensation of the wind it created washing over your naked body lulled you momentarily into a trance before the feeling of something much colder pulled you out of that. Lifting your heavy head, you glanced down and had to squint your eyes when you were blinded by a bright lamp.

Once your eyes had adjusted, panic suffused your body as you were met with the sight of none other than Jesse McCree kneeling between your spread thighs. He didn't even acknowledge that you'd awoken, focusing intently on what he was doing with a cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Your mound was covered in what appeared to be shaving cream. Dread made your breath catch in your throat as he brought a wicked looking knife that glinted threateningly in the warm light towards your defenseless crotch while his metal hand was placed on your stomach, holding you immobile.

You made to open your mouth to tell him to get away from you only to realise you were gagged. A soft cloth was tied tightly around your head, obscuring your lips. Your hips were raised - it felt like he'd put a pillow beneath your arse - while your wrists and ankles were encased by leather cuffs that were attached to the bedposts. Throwing your head from side to side you tried to get a read on where you were. There was no window and the walls appeared to be painted black. The only other illumination besides the lamp was a merrily crackling fireplace that countered the fan's cooling air with a slow heat filling the room. Other than that you saw two doors; one of them was left open and you could just barely make out a tiled floor and a shower curtain. None of it gave you a clue about your location.

The scraping sound of the knife being dragged across your skin seemed to rattle through your mind. You tensed but couldn't move at all as McCree methodically removed the hair from your cunt.

You screamed incoherently behind the gag, earning you a glance from under long lashes.

“Shush, darlin’,” McCree cooed. “Yer wouldn't want me t'slip, would'cha?”

You tugged on the cuffs but they didn't allow you to move at all.

“Sweetheart, stay still or I'll have t'put yer under again.”

The threat of being drugged caused you to freeze.

“Atta girl, gonna get'cha nice and smooth,” he praised. “Yer can thank me later, sweet girl.”

Glaring daggers at the insufferable cowboy, you were mortified at the thought of being bared to him completely even though he'd already had his mouth on your cunt and filled you with his cum earlier.

_Earlier_.

The realisation that you had no idea how long you'd been unconscious sent a shiver through you. You could tell that you'd been cleaned. And he'd obviously transported you to heaven knows where. You felt like crying; Overwatch probably thought you were dead. It was highly likely that no one was coming to save you which meant you were completely at the gunslinger's mercy.

You'd already gotten a taste of McCree's mean streak. There were two options: you could stay defiant and take anything he had to dish out so you'd be able to live with yourself afterwards or you could play docile in the hope he'd go easy on you and seize the first opportunity to escape. You didn't kid yourself about the nature of his continued interest in you since he'd made it perfectly clear that he wanted to use your body.

With a flourish, he wiped off his knife on a towel before cleaning your mound as well.

“There,” he announced, “lookin’ all nice and pretty for me.”

A muffled snarl escaped you before you could help yourself.

“Awww, sweetheart, look at ya,” he murmured. “All riled up and tense. Let me help yer with that.”

McCree deposited his cigar off to the side - presumably into an ashtray - and shuffled backwards before lying down on his stomach, resting his chin on your bare pelvis before a metallic finger was dragged up and down your slit.

“Imma make yer feel all nice and warm, darlin’,” he crooned as he circled your clit.

He moved further back until his face was pressed against your cunt. Snaking his tongue out, he began lapping at you before he hummed against your sensitive core. He closed his eyes briefly before staring straight into your terrified ones.

“Imma need yer t'get wet for me, pet. I've been dying to taste more of that sweet nectar yer gave me last time,” he told you before diving in.

Swirling his tongue around your entrance, he rubbed his finger across your swelling nub. Damn him, you thought as you felt yourself responding, he really knew how to eat pussy. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction but there was no way to stop your cunt from getting wet when he licked you like that. Wriggling his tongue into your hole, he moaned at the first trace of arousal.

“Good girl,” he praised as if you had any say in how your body was reacting to the stimulation.

Your nipples had tightened from the sensation of his mouth on you and when he switched positions - sticking his finger into your cunt while sucking your nub into his mouth - you began to moan.

“Told'cha it would feel good,” he said with a laugh as he pumped his finger into your rapidly moistening hole before dipping his head to lash your clit with his tongue.

A second finger joined the first and your back arched since he wasn't holding you down anymore. Suddenly, you felt a warm finger brush your slick cunt beneath his metal fingers that were buried inside you. It trailed towards your arsehole, prodding the puckered opening. You bucked in an effort to dislodge him but McCree remained unperturbed, pushing the tip into your tight hole. Shrieking behind your gag, all you could think about was wanting him out of there. You'd never tried anal and sure as hell didn't want a Talon operative to be your first.

“Not keen on that, are ya?” he taunted as he wriggled his finger, pushing it a bit deeper into you. “You'll get used to it, sugar.”

At his casual dismissal of what you wanted, you began to panic for real. The mere thought of McCree shoving that monster of a dick you know he packed into your untried arse was enough to make you nauseous.

He shushed you between licks. “Don't'cha worry, sweet girl, Imma train yer before takin’ that tight ass of yours.”

Forcing a third finger into your cunt, he made sure to crook them in a come hither gesture that made you sob as he massaged your g-spot. Tears that had gathered at the corners of your eyes while he was talking about sodomising you were now rolling down the sides of your cheeks as McCree pushed you towards orgasm. Every slide of his fingers and tongue stoked that fire in you that was threatening to consume you. When he scraped his teeth over your clit you lost it. Screaming behind the gag as your back arched, you missed McCree pulling away from you. He wiped your pelvis once more and then walked towards the fireplace.

When you sagged limply into the mattress, your eyes closed of their own volition only to fly open in shock as a piercing scream was torn from your throat.

Hot! Hot! Hot!

You were in too much agony to think of anything besides the heat biting into your flesh and when the scent of burning skin reached you, you were a second away from vomiting. The sizzling sounds were enough to make your head spin. You tried bucking out of the iron's reach but McCree was pressing his prosthetic against your stomach.

Dimly, you heard him make soft noises that were meant to soothe you but the pain radiating through every possible nerve eclipsed everything else. Snot and tears were sullying the cloth tied around the lower part of your face. Finally, he removed the iron he'd used to torment you and gave you a modicum of relief in the form of a cool gel being spread over the wound. You were hiccuping as the tears subsided enough to actually see something. McCree was studying whatever he'd branded into your mound with obvious pride and appreciation as he massaged the gel into it.

Looking up at you with a beaming smile, he said, “Now everyone who dares touchin’ what's mine will know just who it is yer belong to.”

His joy made you cry all over again aided by the realisation that he must have branded you with his name or something. You'd known he was dangerous when you went to investigate him but you'd had no way of knowing just how sick the bastard really was. Branding you like cattle was beyond your wildest imagination.

“Aawww, darlin’, yer got yourself all dirty,” he drawled. “Let's take that off while the gel works its magic.”

The gag was loosened before McCree wiped your nose with it. After throwing it to the side, he bunched up a pillow into a makeshift neck roll and positioned it beneath you in such a way that your head fell back. He swiftly undressed and climbed on top of the bed, cradling your head between his naked thighs as he stroked his hard dick.

A new wave of dread rushed through you. Hadn't he done enough?

“Now, my sweet girl, say ahhh.”

“Fuck off,” you spat in a quivering voice.

“Don't be rude --”

“Are you insane?!”

“-- or I'll have to put something into that filthy mouth of yours to keep it open. Believe me, darlin’, yer ain't gonna want me to do that. So open wide and suck my cock.”

“Never!”

He backhanded you so suddenly and violently that your ears rang as your head snapped to the side. His metal hand went around your throat as he pulled your head back into position and pushed the tip of his dick into your slack mouth.

“If yer even think about biting down, I'll shove that hot iron right up your ass. Got it?”

You couldn't see him what with his crotch blocking your view but the coldness in his voice left no doubt about him following through on that promise. Then he chuckled darkly and that sound was even worse, chilling you to the bone.

“Suck once for 'no’, twice for 'yes’,” he drawled.

Oh how you wanted to hurt him. If you ever managed to get out of here, you were going to tear that motherfucker limb from limb.

“C'mon, pet,” he taunted, patting your cheek condescendingly.

With trembling lips and a fresh wave of tears, you sucked on his cockhead twice.

“Good girl,” he cooed, moving his hips to feed you more of his length.

The corners of your mouth were already hurting from being stretched so wide around his girth. He moaned as he began to rock slowly, making you blow him.

“Suck,” he ordered between grunts.

Screwing your eyes shut, you hollowed your cheeks which made him pant instantly.

“That's it, sweetheart,” he breathed as he pushed deeper, “such a good cocksucker!”

Hot tears were dropping into the sheet below. The pulsing pain from your pelvis was almost enough to block out what he felt like in your mouth; heavy, salty and warm on your tongue. When he forced himself into your throat, you immediately began to gag around him. That sensation only made him moan louder as he fucked your face, picking up speed regardless of your comfort. McCree's rhythm soon faltered and you resolved yourself to swallowing his disgusting cum when he roughly dislodged himself from your mouth. Panting raggedly, he climbed off the bed and wiped a hand over his mouth while the other languidly stroked his throbbing dick.

“Jesus Christ, darlin’,” he growled, “yer almost made me nut.”

Kneeling between your thighs once more, he rubbed his thumbs along the edges of his brand.

“So pretty,” he whispered reverentially before unceremoniously shoving his cock into your cunt.

You bowed off the bed at the forceful intrusion. Even though he made you cum earlier, there wasn't enough residual wetness left to ease his violation, especially considering the size of his cock. He felt just as big as you remembered. McCree began to thrust, setting a brutal pace that had him tearing through your soft walls. Instantly, you could tell that this wasn't about making you cum again; he was simply chasing his own pleasure as he rutted you like a feral animal while his eyes remained fixed on the brand. Each snap of his hips echoed loudly through the room as unbearable pain radiated from your nether regions.

He was going to damage you if he kept at it like this, you thought brokenly as you cried and screamed for him to stop. McCree paid you no mind as he kept fucking you. Fortunately, it wasn't too long before his hips began to stutter and jerk. Your throat must've brought him incredibly close earlier and before you knew it you were once again filled with his warmth.

Staring up at the ceiling unseeingly, you barely registered McCree pulling out of you. Only the feeling of him flopping down beside you before he curled his sweaty body around the side of yours drew your attention enough to recognise he was talking to you.

“If yer keep behavin’, Imma remove the cuffs,” he told you sleepily. “Maybe tomorrow. After 'nother round of takin’ my dick like a good little pet.”

 


	4. Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a stop along Route 66 for a bite to eat, you meet a sexy cowboy who offers to show you a really good time.
> 
> Warnings: Quickie, blowjob, fucked against a door, choking, slapping, degradation via name-calling, rough sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I'm aware, we don't know where exactly Deadlock’s usual haunts were. All I could find was that the gang operated in the Southwest along Route 66. But since Jesse's current base of operations is said to be Santa Fe, I thought he might've returned to the general area of New Mexico and Texas after leaving Blackwatch.

**Day 27 of Kinktober:** ~~Exhibitionism/Voyeurism~~ | **Degradation** | ~~Gun Play~~ | **Against A Wall**

* * *

Darting inside, you breathed a sigh of relief as the door fell shut behind you. It was raining cats and dogs and your hair was plastered to your face even though it hadn't been more than twenty feet from your car to the diner's front door.

 

With a cursory glance around the room, you took in the scene: A young couple staring lovingly at each other over their milkshakes sat close to the entrance, a trucker wolfing down a burger sat at the counter and a group of rather loud men were piled into two booths in the back. Judging by their clothing, you thought they were probably the owners of the motorcycles you'd seen outside.

 

You chose to claim a booth between the guys and the couple, though you made sure to sit significantly closer to the latter. Opening the menu on the table, you twisted your hair into a bun and secured it with the hair tie you always wore around your wrist while deciding on what to order.

 

A tired-looking middle-aged waitress came shuffling over to your table, giving you a kind smile.

 

“What can I get'cha, honey?” 

 

“Hi, Maria,” you say, having read her name tag, “could you get me a giant cup of coffee and a cheeseburger with fries, please?”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

You peeled off your coat as the heat vents lining the window sill soothed your shivers. It was early evening but the slate grey sky was filled with ominous black clouds. It was gonna storm, you just knew it. Driving in that weather would suck. Maybe you should stay a night in Amarillo.

 

Having just driven here from Santa Fe, which had taken you four hours, you hadn't planned on doing more than having a bite but considering it would take you another three hours to reach El Reno - probably more if it continued to pour -, you might as well call it a day and find somewhere to stay.

 

Maria came back and placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of you and you thanked her quickly before adding a dash of milk and inhaling the liquid heaven, almost burning your tongue. It wasn't long before your food was set down in front of you as well. By that time, you'd almost finished your coffee though.

 

“Can I get a refill?”

 

Maria laughed. “Sure you can, lemme just--”

 

A round of loud whoops and cheers erupted from the booth at the end. You saw Maria glance over there with a wary look before quickly smiling reassuringly at you when she noticed you were watching her. The smile didn't reach her eyes, though.

 

“I'm gonna get your refill. Be right back.”

 

“Sure,” you replied softly.

 

Were those dudes giving her trouble? They seemed like just the kinda guys who'd take pleasure in terrorising waitresses.

 

Cautiously, you chanced a look over your shoulder. There were about fifteen of them; no discernible age group united them though even the younger ones looked hardened and mean. When you let your gaze sweep over them, you suddenly found yourself staring into a pair of dark eyes that seemed to be fixed on you. He was wearing a cowboy hat; its rim was pulled so low that most of his face was shadowed except for those glinting eyes and a scruffy goatee. Bringing a cigar to his lips, he slowly took a drag as he maintained eye contact. A shiver raced down your spine and you shuddered involuntarily which must've been obvious for him to detect because a slow smirk appeared on his lips.

 

“Here you go, sweetie,” Maria interrupted as she poured you another cup of coffee, making you turn your head back around.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Haven't touched your food yet,” she commented.

 

“Oh, yeah, I was just about to dig in--”

 

“Best not draw attention to yourself,” she said in a low voice.

 

“What?”

 

“You don't want them,” her eyes darted to the left towards the men, “to take notice of you.”

 

“Who are they?” you asked tentatively as you put a fry into your mouth.

 

“They're…” Maria hesitated. “Trouble. Best stay away.”

 

“Alright,” you said, earning a nod from her as she went back behind the counter.

 

Finally, you eyed your burger and felt your mouth water. God, you were hungry. Discarding the cutlery, you picked the cheeseburger up and took a big bite. Moaning, you chewed and closed your eyes in bliss. This was really good.

 

“Jesus,” a low voice drawled, “you make that look mighty fine. Makes me wanna order one of those for myself… or switch places with it.”

 

Your eyes flew open and you choked when the cowboy who'd eyeballed you a few minutes ago sat down across from you, spreading his arms out on top of the bench as if he owned the place.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Joinin’ a pretty lady for dinner,” he stated as if it was the most normal thing to do.

 

Blinking at him owlishly a few times, you opened your mouth to retort and closed it when your mind drew a blank. His gaze was focused on you so intently that goosebumps erupted on your arms.

 

“Name's McCree,” he said as he took a drag of his cigar. “Jesse McCree.”

 

You snorted. “Do you always introduce yourself like you're James Bond?”

 

That smirk made a reappearance and from up close it made him look sinfully sexy as it crinkled the corners of his eyes. 

 

“I'm more notorious than Bond.”

 

Rolling your eyes, you said, “Sure you are. I'd like to get back to my dinner now.”

 

“Go right ahead, sugar,” he replied blithely, ignoring your hint to leave you alone.

 

“I don't like having someone smoke next to me and I hate being watched while I eat.”

 

The smirk turned into a filthy grin. “Ain't that a real shame, you're so good at wrapping your lips 'round that meat.”

 

“Rude!” you screeched.

 

Jesse laughed heartily.

 

“You're right, ‘twas,” he said without apologising.

 

“You know what else is rude?”

 

“What?”

 

“Imposing your presence on someone else and stinking up their space with that death stick of yours. Especially when that someone is trying to have dinner.”

 

“Awwww, c'mon now, sugar,” he drawled, ”yer don't mean that.”

 

“I very much do.”

 

“Are yer really heartless enough t’make me leave?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But I'm lonely.”

 

“You have a group of dudes waiting for you,” you pointed out in a deadpan voice.

 

“But you're much better company.”

 

“Do you have an answer for everything?”

 

He shrugged. “I’m full of surprises.”

 

“I'm gonna ignore you now,” you told him as you resumed eating your burger.

 

“Now, that ain't nice.”

 

You shrugged, imitating him while chewing which made Jesse smirk as he took another drag from his cigar, blowing the smoke to the side so it wouldn't hit you directly but you thought you saw a glimmer of something dark in his eyes.

 

Maria came back over. “Everything alright here?”

 

“Everything's just fine,” Jesse said.

 

“Honey? How about you?”

 

Jesse narrowed his eyes at you ever so slightly, daring you to say something. Remembering Maria's earlier statement about Jesse and his entourage being trouble, you couldn't help but be intrigued.

 

“I'm good,” you said.

 

“Knew you'd warm up to me, sugar,” Jesse purred with a pleased grin  once you were alone again.

 

“Don't flatter yourself.”

 

“So what brought'cha into this fine diner?”

 

“New job in Chicago.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Hate to break it to ya, darlin’, but you're a long way from Chicago.”

 

Sighing, you stared at him. “Duh. I'm driving there.”

 

“Drivin’ through some dangerous parts,” he commented.

 

“Everywhere's dangerous. If that's the criteria, I'd never leave my house.”

 

He puffed out smoke. “True.”

 

“So what's your deal?”

 

“What'd'ya mean?”

 

He projected an air of nonchalance but his jaw had tightened a tiny little bit.

 

“You're dressed in a full on cowboy outfit,” you stated, “you're wearing chaps, for god's sake, and I don't see a horse waitin’ for you.”

 

“Costume party.”

 

You stared at him. “Right.”

 

“Yer don't believe me?”

 

“No, but it's none of my business.”

 

“Wanna make it your business?

 

“Pass,” you replied, making him smirk as you wiped your hands on a napkin, having finished off your burger.

 

“Damn, I like a gal who can eat,” he said appreciatively. “Wanna get out of here?”

 

“Are you propositioning me?”

 

“Yeah. Interested?”

 

You wanted to say no but a tingle between your thighs in response to the low purr he'd just aimed at you made you hesitate. He was awfully handsome and Maria's warning only served to heighten your interest.

 

“Maybe…”

 

Jesse grinned. “C'mon, sugar, let me show you a good time. I'm leaving in a bit, though. Yer cool with a quickie?”

 

Swallowing thickly as you felt yourself dampen, you said, “Quick and dirty is my speciality.”

 

“Oh, baby,” he breathed as his eyes darkened.

 

“I'm gonna go to the bathroom now. Follow me in five.”

 

Standing up, you grabbed your coat and settled your bill with Maria at the counter before asking her where the bathroom was. If she suspected that Jesse was going to follow you in a bit, she didn't let it on.

 

There were only two stalls in the Ladies’ room and it looked a bit shabby but it was clean. Looking into the mirror, you washed your hands before releasing your still damp hair, shaking it out. Putting your coat next to the sink, you waited. Three playful knocks let you know Jesse had arrived.

 

You opened the door for him and he entered with a saucy smile on his lips. After you'd locked it and turned around, you found yourself pressed against the wall as Jesse pressed his lips onto yours. He'd taken you by surprise but you opened your mouth eagerly. Accepting his insistent tongue, you moaned as he stroked yours, sending heat straight to your core.

 

Absentmindedly, you noticed that he must've gotten rid of his cigar before following you.

 

You slid your hands over his chest, shivering when you felt the hard muscles underneath his shirt before taking off his hat which you placed on your coat so you could run your hands through his shaggy hair.

 

Jesse had you pushed against the door so firmly that you felt his growing dick straining under the material of his jeans as it pressed into your belly. His hands were kneading your arse as he began to roll his hips in search for friction. 

 

Feeling daring, you removed your hands from his hair and reached between your bodies to unzip him. You made eye contact with him as you reached into his jeans and briefs to wrap your fingers around his hard cock, pulling him out. Licking your lips lasciviously, you began to pleasure him with slow, long strokes that had him panting heavily as you smeared the pre-cum across his head.

 

“You clean?” you asked.

 

“Yeah,” he grunted, “you?”

 

“Same.”

 

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, you sank to your knees in front of him and you swore you heard Jesse stop breathing for a second before he groaned loudly when you took his tip into your mouth. You rather liked giving blowjobs and you eagerly licked up his salty pre-cum. 

 

“What a nasty little thing you turned out t'be,” Jesse murmured, making you moan as you began to slide down his length. “Oh, yer like that? Suckin’ dick while bein' called out for actin’ like a slut?”

 

You dropped a hand between your thighs, rubbing yourself through your pants as you hollowed your cheeks around his surprisingly thick cock. Rocking your hips, you swallowed more of him, forcing yourself to take him further as you listened to that delicious purr of a voice, calling you names. You had a thing for that during sex and Jesse was happy to oblige.

 

“That's it,” he cooed as your nose touched the curls at his pelvis, “take my entire dick down your filthy mouth, slut.”

 

You whimpered; your lips were stretched around him so tightly that the corners of your mouth hurt but at least he was average in length since you weren't sure you could've swallowed that thickness. Bobbing up and down his member, you managed to pull your pants and underwear down over your arse, immediately starting to rub your wet slit.

 

Jesse's hands had grabbed fistfuls of your hair as he rocked his hips softly, facefucking you as he slid his throbbing cock over your flattened tongue. Every time he pulled back, you quickly swallowed his abundant pre-cum and your drool before he filled your mouth again. Rubbing your clit with one hand, you used the other to massage his heavy balls.

 

“Fuck, sugar,” he panted, “yer suck cock like a goddamn pro. Had a lot of practise, huh? Yer like havin’ a big dick in yer mouth?”

 

You nodded your head with your nose pressed against his groin, making Jesse curse up a storm.

 

“Alright, that's enough unless yer wanna swallow a big load of jizz,” he groaned as he pulled back while gripping your upper arms to help you to your feet.

 

You licked your lips and made a loud smacking noise for added effect. “You taste good, cowboy,” you purred.

 

“Jesus,” he muttered as he pushed your pants and underwear down your legs, steadying you as you toed off your boots. “Need a good fuckin’, do ya? Haven't had a hard dick inside that slutty pussy of yours in too long, huh? Don't worry, you're in good hands.”

 

“Got a condom?” you asked breathlessly and almost laughed when Jesse instantly procured one from his pocket.

 

Rolling it onto his flushed cock, you let out a surprised squeak when he effortlessly hoisted you up and drove into your soaked cunt before you even had your legs secured around his waist.

 

You moaned his name as he stretched you, causing a jolt of electricity to shoot up your spine. The door was cold against your bare arse but Jesse radiated heat. You cried out in bliss at the first thrust.

 

“More!”

 

Jesse laughed. “Easy, baby, we're just gettin’ started.”

 

“I need it harder,” you moaned as your cunt clenched, “now!”

 

“Needy and demandin’,” he commented with a grin as he began to fuck you into the door, “just the kinda gal I like.”

 

Every slide of his dick along your quivering walls was utter bliss. You'd been single for some time and though you didn't have a problem with picking up a dude to get laid every once in awhile, you hadn't had time to do so lately what with moving across the country and all. He felt overwhelmingly perfect inside you as his girth opened you wider than you'd ever been stretched before. Breathy moans and whimpers fell from your lips as you clung to him, encouraging him to fuck you so hard that you might have bruised arse cheeks afterwards.

 

“Jesse,” you shrieked as he changed the angle and began to badger your g-spot with every hard snap of his hips.

 

“Feel good?” he grunted.

 

“Yes, yes so good!”

 

You hid your face in his neck as he jerked into you. He smelled like gunpowder mixed with cinnamon and you found yourself inhaling deeply as he fucked you into next week. You lost track of time as he ravaged you, too consumed by the feeling of his hard dick sliding through your walls as the sounds of him hilting himself in your wet cunt filled the small room. Surely, it was reeking of sex in here. Tightening your thighs around his waist, you bucked against him as much as possible, adding that extra bit of friction as your clit rubbed against his pubic hair. It wasn't long before you felt that familiar tingle at the base of your spine and a telltale tightness in your belly.

 

“Jesse,” you moaned.

 

“Gonna cum already? Is my dick that good?”

 

“Yessss,” you gasped, “Jesse?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Choke me.”

 

Jesse laughed throatily. “Damn, gal, you're into some kinky shit, huh?”

 

He had no idea.

 

When he grabbed your throat and squeezed, your entire body arched as he sank back into you. He'd definitely done this before as he seemed to know just how hard to press without making you pass out. Dark spots at the edges of your vision and a pleasant buzzing in your ears as he sheathed himself over and over again served to make you cum violently, causing you to clamp down on his dick like a vise.

 

Jesse gave a hoarse shout as his hips stuttered and he slammed into you so brutally your head banged against the door a few times as he spilled into the condom.

 

Your thighs quivered and your toes curled as he continued to rock his hips, prolonging the spasms running through your body, making you wheeze as your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

 

A few hard slaps from Jesse made you snap out of it as he stayed buried deep inside your cunt. You were drenched in sweat as you became aware of your surroundings once more.

 

“Yer okay there, sugar?” he asked with an edge of concern that faded when you nodded tiredly and gave him a small smile. “Didn't fuck yer silly, did I?”

 

“Shut up,” you admonished hoarsely as he pulled out and gingerly put you on your feet.

 

“Can yer sustain brain damage from a too good fuck?” Jesse asked as he threw away the used condom while you got dressed.

 

“I don't know, is an inflated sense of pride a sign of brain damage? If so, you sure have it.”

 

Laughing, he zipped himself up and put his hat back on.

 

“I'm gonna have t'leave now,” he said, grabbing your chin and giving you a quick, hard kiss.

 

“Alright,” you replied before stealing another deep kiss that made Jesse moan and press his body against yours.

 

“If you're ever back in these parts, keep a lookout. I'd love a repeat performance.”

 

“By 'these parts’ you mean Texas?”

 

“Texas, sure, but I'm headed back to New Mexico now. Just ask for me along Route 66 and I'll find you.”

 

That sounded a little ominous. Could he truly be that well-known?

 

“Get lost,” you said good-naturedly, shaking it off since it wasn't any of your business.

 

With a last squeeze of your arse, he unlocked the door and tipped his head at you.

 

“See ya, sugar.”

 

Catching sight of your rumpled appearance in the mirror made you sigh and wrinkle your nose. Time to find a place to stay though you'd make sure to come visit New Mexico soon.

 

That repeat performance sounded tempting.

 


End file.
